Lost Love
by Akiko Joy
Summary: Usagi and Heero ... Pulled apart by destiny ... Pulled together by love.
1. Chapter 1 : A Friendship Formed

**__**

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

****

Author's Notes: This story has been revised and some details have been changed to help stop my gag reflex from occurring every time I read a single sentence.

~-*-~

****

Lost Love

Chapter 1 : A Friendship Formed

A small figure slowly walked... no limped into the dark room. Back hunched, features bleak. Trying hard to show no emotion... trying hard to not feel the pain. He fell back on the bed and looked up to see the shining moon at the open window, his features finally discernable under the moonlight.

A small boy with dark brown hair and prussian blue colored eyes was seen. A boy that was a mere six years old. But there was something different about this boy that set him apart from others. 

Maybe it was the cuts and bruises that were seen all over his small body. Or maybe it was the dark and dangerous aura that seemed to radiate from the small boy's being. Or maybe it was the dark, haunted look that was seen in his features. The look of complete loneliness... agony.... and pain. Emotions that should never be seen on one so young. 

__

Why? It hurts so much.... why do they have to hurt me so much? Unshed tears were seen in those dark prussian blue eyes, but they weren't allowed to fall. He was taught to not show emotions... that crying was for the weak, not for the Perfect Soldier that he was to become. _I'm a big boy... big boys don't cry...._ Even with that mantra, tears were slowly making its way down his face. He was unable to stop them, they just kept on falling...

"Please don't cry..."

His head immediately snapped up, startled. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He immediately started to wipe away the tears, afraid that he would be punished if he was caught crying.

A small girl, maybe a year younger than him, came out of the shadows. Golden hair put up into two small buns and bright sapphire eyes was seen looking at him with curiosity and sadness. "Please, don't cry. If you cry, you'll make me cry." She said softly, her lips quivering, as if to prove her point.

He looked at her curiously, surprised to see someone as young as him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was running from Setsuna-san." She whispered quietly, looking around as if someone would come out of nowhere and take her away.

He looked at her oddly. "Why were you running from her? And how did you end up here?" He asked softly, feeling strangely at ease with the girl immediately.

She looked at him and he blinked, surprised when she started to complain. "She wanted me to train. I didn't want to train today. I wanted to have fun, but she wouldn't let me, so I ran and came in here." She looked up at him curiously and asked. "Why are you here?"

"This is my room." He replied simply.

"Oh."

He was getting up from the bed, when he suddenly winced in pain. "Kuso." 

She looked at him once more and finally noticed his wounds. She gasped in surprise and immediately went to his side. "What happened to you? Why do you have all those *ouchies*?" She asked innocently.

"I was training."

"You train like me? But I don't get hurt that much." She replied softly, afraid to go near him, in fear of hurting him. "I can heal you." She said suddenly.

He looked at her quizzically and was surprised when she gently pushed him down on the bed and started to glow a silver, golden color. Her hands were placed over his body and he was surprised when the pain was receding. He closed his eyes, as a peaceful feeling washed over him. Then it stopped and his eyes snapped open to see the small girl smiling softly at him while taking big gasps of air.

"What happened?" He asked suddenly. "What did you do?"

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "I healed your *ouchies*."

He looked at her, still confused. "But why?"

"Because you were hurt. I don't like seeing people I like hurt." She replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

He started sputtering, not knowing how to reply to that. No one had ever cared about him... so why should she? "You like me?" He asked uncertainly, almost afraid of the answer.

She nodded her head quickly, and started giggling. "Of course I like you." Then she scrunched up her face, in deep thought, then started giggling once more. "I'm so silly. I didn't tell you my name and I don't even knew yours." Then she looked at him once more and said. "My name's Usagi. What's yours?" 

He looked at her confused. No one had ever acted this way with him. "Um... Heero." He replied uncertainly.

She looked at him, her face beaming with joy. "Well, Heero... do you wanna be my friend?" She cried out excitedly, then she looked down at her hands and added softly, playing with her fingers. "I don't have many friends."

He looked at her and smiled. A smile that he hadn't been allowed to use, but with her it had come so easily. "Yes, I'd like that."

__

~-*-~


	2. Chapter 2 : Feelings of Unease

**__**

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here. 

****

Author's Notes: as stated in the previous chapter, this has been revised and some details may have been taken out or put in. Heero is now 15, Usagi 14. This takes place before both series begin.

~-*-~

****

Lost Love

Chapter 2 : Feelings of Unease

***9 years later***

"Setsuna-san." The girl said softly as she watched her guardian. She leaned back slightly on the wall as she waited for the older woman to acknowledge her. 

The older woman looked up startled, still not use to the way that this seemingly harmless girl could creep up on her so easily_. Looks can be deceiving. _She shook her head at the thought. "What is it now Usagi?" She asked, while slowly putting her papers back in place.

"When is Heero-chan getting here?" She asked calmly, her voice seeming to soften greatly at the mention of his name. Though it was obvious that she was trying not to let it. 

"In a few hours, Usagi." Setsuna replied. She gently shook her head and laughed softly causing the girl to look slightly miffed. She then looked at the girl tenderly, surprised at how much she had grown throughout the years. 

Usagi was the picture of innocence and serenity. Long golden hair still put up in two buns on the top of her head. Bright sapphire eyes that truly were windows into her soul... a soul that was so bright and pure. Though the same couldn't be said about her personality. Sure she was an innocent and good girl, but she was more subdued and calm then what you might perceive her to act like from first glance.

That didn't mean that the girl was at all emotionless. Not like how The Perfect Soldier was trained to be. No, Usagi was very much expressive and had a big heart, but only a select few had the honour of actually seeing this. The girl tended to mask her emotions and with the training and missions that she had gone through for the past 9 years, no one could blame her. Only a few could actually live through what she had gone through and still be sane and have emotions at that.

"But.... I can't wait that long. I haven't seen him for the longest time and I've missed him..." She cried out, then added some sniffles to add some more effect.

Setsuna laughed at her display softly, watching relieved as the girl let her mask fall. She could never get used to seeing her act behind the mask. She then looked at the girl sadly. Can she actually go through with it? She didn't know if she could bare to take the girl away from the one she had grown so close with throughout the years.... and had started to grow a certain fondness for, though she had not come to admit them. 

__

I'm sorry, princess.... but it must be done. You must follow your destiny.... willingly or not. 

"So how come Heero-chan gets a lot more missions than me?" Usagi asked suddenly, looking at Setsuna pointedly to show how displeased she was with that arrangement. 

Setsuna sighed. "Usagi, I already told you. Dr. J and I have already informed you that you are to only come out when it's necessary, when there's no more options left." Setsuna raised her hand, to stop the blonde from answering. "No buts, Usagi. I know you're as qualified as Heero, but you don't show yourself until you're most needed. End of story."

She was answered with mutters of what sounded like curses from a variety of languages.

"Usagi." Setsuna waited until the younger girl had looked up to her, giving her, her full attention. _I'm sorry, princess. You must follow your destiny... even at the cost of your heart. _"You have your own mission to worry about, while Heero goes to Earth for Operation Meteor." 

~-*-~

It had been so long since he had last seen her.... but he could still remember her. Her laugh, her long golden hair, and her bright sapphire eyes... eyes that showed every emotion she felt, no matter how had she tried to mask it... eyes that showed her purity and goodness. Eyes that he could easily lose himself in. 

She was everything that he wasn't. Innocent and pure. Unaffected by the war. _How could she ever love someone like me?_ The thought rang through his mind. Tormenting him, taunting him... telling him that he wasn't worthy to ever love or be loved by such a person. 

Even with these troubling thoughts running rampant through his mind, it wasn't shown through his features. His prussian blue eyes revealed nothing and his dark brown hair shadowed his face... giving him a dangerous, haunted look. He had learned long ago how to control his emotions... to not show anything, part of the reason why he was and is known as the Perfect Soldier.

Heero then shook his head to rid of all thoughts and prepared to land. Preparing himself to meet his Usa-chan... preparing in telling her how he felt before it was too late.... before he lost her. Because he knew.... he just knew with absolute certainty that he was going to somehow lose her and he would be damned if he let that happen. _I'm not going to give you up so easily._

~-*-~

"He's coming!" Usagi cried. She was absolutely glowing with delight. It had been too long since she had last seen him. She had missed him so much that it had become a painful ache in her chest. She couldn't understand it. 

She tried to make excuses for her feelings, but deep down she knew. She knew that she had fallen for him... fallen for him hard. She loved Heero. She loved him so much that it hurt.

At first she had thought that it was just some small crush. That she would get over it soon. That it was nothing. But as time progressed and she became even closer to him, she knew she was lost. She was falling and hoping so much that he would catch her.

But what hurt the most was the knowledge. The knowledge of knowing that they couldn't be together, even if they tried. Love wasn't possible or even an option in the world they lived in now. It was a luxury that they couldn't live with. 

She had to go to Tokyo, Japan. Dr. S... Setsuna-san gave her, her mission. Her mission to live a normal life in Tokyo with an adoptive family as a cover for her. A cover for her being a Gundam Pilot. So in simple terms, she was to hide out in Tokyo and if news came that she was needed for the war... she would be summoned. And only then could she participate in the war. She was to be the colonies' last hope. Someone they hoped to never have to need to use.

But Heero... Heero was to be sent to Earth for Operation Meteor in a few days. He would be fighting the war, while she was to be in hiding. He was to be risking his life, while she would be safe in the comfort of an adoptive family. 

Usagi held her breath as she saw the shuttle landing. He was in there... Just meters away from her. The ache in her chest increased... the anticipation was killing her. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest, threatening to explode. Her palms were growing sweaty. Symptoms that she was not used to. _Heero, what are you doing to me?_

~-*-~

"Is she ready?"

"Of course she is..." The woman replied softly, her dark maroon eyes showing no emotion.

Lavender eyes looked at her sadly. "But she'll be in so much pain..."

The other woman looked down, her dark eyes now hidden by her dark green hair. "Believe me, I know... but we can't do anything. It is not in our power to interfere with destiny or fate." She paused for a moment, pursing her lips. "So they'll be pulled apart by destiny..."

Sad lavender eyes looked at her, the knowledge of what was to come, paining her. "Yes, they will be. Their destinies don't intertwine.... they are to live entirely different lives without the other. Their love was never meant to be... no matter how strong or true it may be."

The other woman, now chuckled sadly. Her eyes seeming to hold all the knowledge of the future, past, and present. "But knowing your daughter... she won't allow that to happen. She'll find a way for the both of them to be together... and so will he." She then chuckled once more. "The trouble she will cause because of this."

Queen Serenity chuckled as well. "Yes, knowing my little bunny, she'll find a way with his help..." She then looked up, motherly pride showing through her features, but the pain etched in them were still clearly seen. 

Sailor Pluto looked out into the mists of the Gate of Time, her staff held tightly in her hand. "But not without the consequences. Nothing ever comes for free. And I'm afraid the price is too high for her to even try and risk. And with what is at stake..."

Soft, lavender eyes looked at her in understanding. "I know. The future is too important for her to gamble with."

Sailor Pluto nodded, her face molding into a mask of one with a mission that couldn't fail. "Yes. I will have to do anything possible to ensure the safety of our future and the coming of the new kingdom."

Queen Serenity could only look at her in sadness._ Please be strong, my little bunny..._

~-*-~

"Are you ready?"

"Hnn."

Dr. J chuckled. "Well, what else can I expect from my own Perfect Soldier?"

Heero kept silent.

Dr. J just kept on chuckling, not at all aware of the emotions that were passing though Heero. "You are to leave in 30 minutes, so I suggest you say your good-byes." He then made his way out of the room, a certain gleam in his eyes, his footsteps echoing through the empty hallway.

Heero looked at his disappearing form hard, then also left the empty room... looking for a certain golden haired girl.

~-*-~

They had finally found each other and were left alone. Only them... no one else... 

This was what they wanted from the beginning... so why was it that they both wished for someone to come and interrupt them? Both of them felt uncomfortable... not knowing what to do. 

Then finally they both looked up, their eyes meeting once more... different shades of blue clashing... each holding the other's gaze...

A throat being cleared was then heard, interrupting them from their held gazes.

Both turned around quickly to face the direction that the noise was made. Surprised and shocked that they hadn't heard the person enter. It had been too long since anyone had been able to sneak up on them without their knowledge.

"Dr. S." Heero acknowledged, his voice in a monotone.

Usagi looked at her confused. "Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna looked at the two, her eyes holding no emotion for one to see. "Usagi, you will be leaving in 10 minutes to go to Tokyo, Japan. I trust that you will be ready by then."

Usagi nodded, not trusting her voice. 

Setsuna looked away. She couldn't stand the sight of seeing her princess in pain... She then looked at Heero and spoke. "Dr. J is also waiting for you, Heero. You are to meet him at the hanger in 30 minutes." And with that said, she turned around ready to leave, but not before saying, "Cherish your time together. Don't waste it." And with that, she was gone, her shoes clicking as she walked away.

She left Heero and Usagi and they could only look on at her disappearing figure.

Usagi then turned her head to look at Heero, her long time best friend, and now beloved. Her sapphire eyes that held nothing but pain and longing. "Heero..."

Heero then turned his head and looked into her eyes. His prussian blue eyes clashing with her own sapphire eyes.

"Heero, I..."

He silenced her with his fingers against her lips. His breath mingling with hers. He took a hold of her chin and then whispered softly, his voice no longer in a monotone. "No words..." 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the distance between them lessened and Usagi's eyes closed in a strange, almost trance-like way. He looked at her, adoration clearly seen through his features. His eyes were then slowly drawn to her lips... _Usa-chan..._ And without a second thought, he claimed her lips with his own.

~-*-~


	3. Chapter 3 : Years Later

**__**

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

****

Author's Notes: The two years thing in the story, that's after Galaxia and Chaos were beaten and after Endless Waltz... So Usagi's 16 and Heero's 17 at the rest of the chapter. So just assume that nothing was changed in both series except for lil details... and that this is what's happening after it.

****

~-*-~

****

Lost Love

Chapter 3 : Years Later

Usagi looked out at the airport, trying to determine where her foster family could be. _Kuso, it's so crowded, I can't see past these people. _She was getting impatient and annoyed, her emotions frazzled. The events that had occurred earlier still weighing heavily on her mind. _How she had just let him go_...

Then she noticed a small family coming up to her. A man in his early thirties with light brown hair and glasses, a woman with long blue hair, and a small boy with brown hair. With their warm faces and big smiles she could only determine that they were her foster family.

She immediately put up a mask of cheerfulness, despite how awful she felt. "Konnichiwa!! You must be the Tsukino's?"

The blue haired woman smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, we are. You must be Usagi?"

She again nodded, immediately warming up to the woman.

"Do you have a last name?" The small boy asked rudely, his brown eyes shining with mischievousness.

Usagi looked at the kid and smiled a small smile, instantly knowing that he was only doing that to annoy her. "No, I don't. I just go with Usagi."

The blue haired woman glared at the young boy immediately reprimanding him. "Shingo! Mind your manners!" She then looked to Usagi and gave an apologetic smile. "Forget about him, he means no harm. My name's Ikuko, this is my husband Kenji, and our son Shingo."

The man named Kenji gave her a warm smile and pulled her into a hug, surprising her greatly. "Welcome to the family, Usagi Tsukino."

~-*-~

Heero sat in his Gundam, Wing. Waiting for his orders and contemplating on the events that had just occurred in the past minutes... _how he had just let her go_... He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and images... to get rid of the pain that would undoubtedly accompany it.

He looked straight ahead at the monitor of Wing, waiting for Dr. J. Then a voice came in through the speaker. "Are you ready 01?"

"Hn."

A chuckle was heard from the other side and an order was given out. "Prepare for take off in 5 seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

And with that said, Wing took off into the vastness of outer space.

~-*-~

**__**

2 Years Later

It had been two long years. Two damn long years of fighting youmas, living a life that she didn't want, and living a destiny that she didn't welcome. Two long, hard years of pretending to be someone that she knew she wasn't. Two damn long years since she had last seen him.

__

How the hell did I get myself in this? She asked the moon softly, as she looked up at the night sky from her room's balcony. She didn't want this... she didn't want any of it. 

She was just suppose to come here, live with her foster family and hide out. Wait till she was needed in the war between the colonies and the Earth. But no... she just had to be picked to be Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Senshi. She just had to be the reincarnated Princess Serenity, the long dead Princess of the Moon from a thousand years ago.

She hit the rail of the balcony in frustration. How did this happen to her? How did everything suddenly change? She looked behind her to see the sleeping cat on her bed. _Oh yeah, it was all because I felt the need to help that cat. Biggest mistake of my life._

***Flashback***

"Hey! Get away from that cat!!" She shouted at the kids.

They looked up at her and immediately ran, screaming rude comments back at her.

She looked at the small cat in her lap, feeling sorry for it. "Oh you poor thing." She then looked at the bandage on the cat's forehead, surprise clearly seen in her features. She removed it, only to see what looked like a bald spot shaped in a crescent moon. "What's this?"

The cat then opened its eyes. Looking at her and searching her face.

She let go of the cat quickly, unnerved of the stare. It was so human like. She then looked at her watch and was surprised to see that she was late. Looking back at the cat, she took a run for it.

***_End of Flashback_***

Why did I have to be such an idiot? Why did I just have to help that cat? If I hadn't none of this would have happened. She looked back up at the night sky. Seeing the twinkling stars and the bright shine of the moon.

She stared at the moon, her gaze unblinking. Reflecting on the past two years of her life. Fighting. That was what she did. But she never expected to ever fight like this. Fighting in a mini-skirt that was more than indecent and fighting against forces that she never believed to have existed.

__

It was hard. The past two years were difficult. Pretending. That was what she did. Pretending to be someone that she wasn't. Pretending to be what all her so-called friends thought her to be. Clumsy, brainless, and my god... so damn cheerful and bubbly.

__

And they hadn't suspected a thing. Everybody thought of her as who she should be. No one even thought that she could be a sixth Gundam Pilot. That she could be anyone else than the person that had introduced herself as. They were all so trusting... and loving... something that she had yet to become used to.

Even though none of them knew her secret or knew the real her. She had come to care for them. Not necessarily trust them with her secret, but to care for them as you would for a friend. She had grown accustomed to them and their company, not minding it all that much as she used to.

She reflected on her battles and the hardships that she had had to endure for the past two years. (_AN. i know I missed some or made mistakes with them, but please forgive me since I've forgotten)_

The battle with the 4 Generals, Beryl, and Metallia.

The battle with Ail and Ann.

The battle with the Black Moon Family, Wiseman and the Doom Phantom.

The battle with the Death Busters, Mistress 9, and Pharaoh 90.

The battle with the Amazon Trio, Amazoness Quartet, and Queen Neherenia.

The final battle with Galaxia and Chaos.

All those battles and more... it got tiring. She wasn't supposed to be who she was today. She wasn't supposed to be Eternal Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi, or the reincarnated Princess Serenity of the Moon, or even Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo in the future. 

She wasn't supposed to be those people! She was Usagi, the sixth Gundam Pilot in hiding. That was it... nothing more. So why was she given all this? She didn't want it...

And now she couldn't do anything about it. Luna had told her that it was her destiny. All of the senshi had told her that. But whatever happened to what she wanted? Did she even have a say in this?

Setsuna... it was all her fault. The doctor that had trained her to be a Gundam Pilot was actually one of her senshi. The Senshi of Pluto, the Guardian of Time. She had planned everything. She had known that she wouldn't be needed in the war. Made her go to Tokyo for no reason except to fulfill this so called destiny that she had not wanted.

She was the only one that actually knew her past... she was more than certain that Setsuna had not told any of the other senshi. _Kuso... she had known all along!_

The thought angered her. To had been played like some kind of pawn in a game. She didn't like it... didn't like it at all.

And now she was stuck with this destiny. The destiny to protect this Earth from evil as Eternal Sailor Moon. The destiny to marry _her Mamo-chan_ and become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century. And not only that. She had a daughter. A damned daughter that she couldn't seem to stand half the time, but had managed to grow fond of anyways. Chibi-Usa.

Setsuna had thought that by now she had forgotten about her Heero-chan. Her beloved...

But she had not forgotten at all. She was not going to give up on Heero-chan so easily. She knew that he was alive. He and the other Gundam Pilots had won the wars... he was out there somewhere, probably looking for her.

And she knew that he would find her. She didn't doubt his abilities in the least. He would find her and take her away from this life that she led... this life that she didn't want to live... this restricted life.

And she would leave with him gladly. She didn't want to live this life. Her destined life... she didn't want to live it at all.

She knew that the senshi would try to stop her from leaving. That they would do everything necessary to make sure that she would fulfill her destiny... but she wasn't going to let them win. She was going to get out of it one way or another.

She wasn't going to let her destiny pull her and Heero apart. She loved him... it was as simple as that. She wasn't going to stick around and marry and rule with someone that she didn't love. _Her Mamo-chan, her Endymion._ It wasn't going to happen... she wouldn't let it happen.

Destiny or not Usagi Tsukino... no just Usagi... was going to escape it... escape it with Heero.

~-*-~

It's been two long years. Two long years of off-and-on fighting in the war between the Earth and Colonies. Two long years without his Usa-chan. Kami, he missed her.

She was the one that got him through this war. The thought of her was what pulled him through everything. His self-detonation and his almost death after Mariemeia.

Everyone thought that he had a thing for Relena. That he loved her. Kami, what were they on? Did they really think that he could ever love someone like her? It sickened him... just the thought of it did. But he made no move to deter them from that conclusion. What was the point of it? They'd just think that he was denying his feelings.

He was more than certain that the wars had finally ended. With everyone blowing up all weapons and the Gundam Pilots destroying their Gundams. He was sure that the wars were finally over. And with the war over... he could finally look for his Usa-chan.

He would finally see her again. He already had her address. Living as Usagi Tsukino in Tokyo, Japan with her foster parents. He was on his way there now.

The only drawback of it all was the other pilots had gone with him, wanting to accompany him on this trip. It was all because of that braided baka. Maxwell had come to the conclusion that maybe he had someone important down there and wanted to meet who it was... so of course the others had to come.

Now he was headed for Japan with the other Gundam Pilots. Headed for his Usa-chan. He couldn't wait to see her again.

But he felt that something was wrong. He couldn't explain it. He could feel that something was wrong with her. That's why he hadn't waited to go find her again. There was something wrong with her and he was going to find out what.

Whoever had caused her trouble was going to pay... Heero Yuy was going to make sure of it.

~-*-~


	4. Chapter 4 : Tokyo, Japan

**__**

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

****

Author's Notes: um... I don't really have anything to say... for once. Everything's just been crazy and hellish... Anyways, hope you all enjoy.

~-*-~

****

Lost Love

Chapter 4 : Tokyo, Japan

She had to run. She had to keep on running. They were right at her tail... if she stopped now, all this would have been for nothing.

She had finally gotten fed up with everything. She couldn't wait for him any longer. She had to get to him now. She had to get away from this life now. But she didn't think that this was going to happen. She didn't think that they would have caught her so easily.

She had thought this through! For Kami's sake, she had thought over her whole plan many times, taking into account everything that could have gone wrong. But she never expected that her plan would not go through. That it would be unsuccessful. That it would be foiled this easily.

She was Usagi. The sixth Gundam Pilot! This wasn't supposed to happen. But seeing as how one of her senshi was a damned Guardian of Time, all of that didn't matter. All of her well thought out plans. It was for nothing. All a waste of time.

But she didn't care. She would keep on running. Even to just escape them for a small while. Because she knew, that they would catch her eventually. There was no hope for her. Even with her training and her experience. She couldn't run from them forever. They were her senshi. They were the Outers. And the Outers, certainly never ever gave up.

Her breathing was becoming labored. Her muscles cramping. The weight of her duffel bag finally weighing down on her. She couldn't keep this up forever. She could hear their pounding footsteps right behind her. Their yells for her to stop.

__

They probably would have never caught up with me if I transformed. She thought wryly. But she had refused to transform. Not wanting to ever, ever rely on the transformation.

But none of that really mattered anymore. Because her runaway attempt was going to be foiled in a few minutes. The Outers being in their senshi form was as fast and as strong as she had become after all her training, as a senshi and as a Gundam Pilot.

__

This is pointless, absolutely pointless. She heaved a sigh and halted. She stopped in her tracks, alarming the 3 senshi that were on her tracks.

Sailor Pluto assessed her quietly. "Are you done running, princess?"

She nodded quietly, refusing to meet their gazes. The knowing, blank stare of Pluto. The confused stares of both Uranus and Neptune. Their confusion because of the lack of knowledge as to why she would run in the first place.

"Why were you running, neko-chan?" Uranus asked silently, looking at her as if trying to read her, trying to understand her motives. She reached out her hand out hesitantly, to touch the younger blonde's shoulder, but Usagi shrugged her off. A startled and hurt look, passed over Uranus' features.

Usagi looked up, finally meeting their gazes. Her eyes landed on Uranus, her eyes softening just a little at the hurt that had passed over her features. "Ask Pluto." With that, she turned around and headed home, their silent footsteps echoing behind her. Reminding her that if she tried to run once more that it would be foiled once again. 

But she paid none of this any mind. Just trying to clear her mind of how those hurt blue eyes, reminded her so much of a pair of prussian blue that she so missed.

~-*-~

"Care to explain again Hee-man as to why were in Tokyo, Japan?" Duo asked slyly, trying to get an answer, any answer from the Perfect Soldier as they exited the airport. His cobalt blue eyes shining with mischievousness. His chestnut brown hair that was held in a braid swinging lightly as he circled the Perfect Soldier enthusiastically, trying to get a reaction, any reaction from him.

He was not disappointed. He suddenly found himself staring at a barrel of a gun, belonging to the Perfect Soldier. He would know that gun from anywhere, seeing as how it was only pointed his way countless of times each and everyday. He then sweat dropped at the thought.

"Take it easy Hee-man..." He whispered out frighteningly, as the distinct sound of the safety went off. He gulped in uneasiness and immediately hid behind a certain katana wielding Chinese man.

This certain katana wielding Chinese man, didn't appreciate having that certain 'braided baka' hiding behind him in a cowardly attempt to be safe from his fellow pilot.

"Get your hands off me, Maxwell." He snarled impatiently, his black eyes showing nothing but annoyance for the one hiding behind him. 

"But Wu-man, don't you love me at all? Heero's trying to kill me!!" He exclaimed acting as if this wasn't a normal occurrence. That having a gun pointed at him was nothing out of the ordinary.

'Wu-man' looked at him dangerously. "Maxwell..." He started out dangerously.

A heavy sigh was then heard. "Please you two. Not now." A soft voice interrupted. His blue green eyes shining with weariness. Soft pale blonde hair shadowing his innocent features.

A soft growl was heard from 'Wu-man.' "Fine Winner. But Maxwell, for the last time it's Wufei." He replied, his voice edgy from barely contained annoyance at the braided baka.

"Whatever _Wu-man_. Really Quatre, you gotta take it easy." Duo said encouragingly, slinging his arm over the blond. Then he slung his other arm to the tallest one of their group. Having to go on his tiptoes just to put his arm around his uni-banged companion. "And you Trowa. You _have _got to talk more. You're way too quiet for my tastes."

Trowa looked down at him with his visible emerald green eye, but still said nothing.

Duo heaved a huge sigh, his efforts being fruitless. He then looked up and wailed out startlingly. "Where'd Heero go?"

~-*-~

Usagi sighed once more. Today was a school day. She was in class right now. But she just couldn't focus. To everyone else, it would seem like the blonde was acting normally. Being as aloof and as flighty as they thought she was, but really, she couldn't help but not pay attention at this class. Normally, she would have been tuned to what the teacher was saying, but it would appear as if she wasn't. But today, she just couldn't focus.

She stared out the window. Her seat in class was just beside the window, and she had to fight the urge to just run out of the room and just be outside. Free of all confinements. _Like what I tried to do last night. Running away, feh!_ She was still bitter from her failed attempt last night, but that didn't mean it would stop her from trying again.

She barely registered in her head how the teacher was now passing out test papers. A surprise quiz. But she paid none of it any mind. Not even when she was given one and the papers were right in front of her.

She turned her head again and stared out at the happenings outside of the school gates. She was at the highest floor in the school. Able to see the views from where she sat. Her eyesight being keen and sharp, able to spot anything in range.

Usagi then tried to stifle a gasp as she spotted a top of dark brown hair, so similar to _his_. She never moved her gaze from the lone figure. Her gaze seemed to burn at the back of his head because he turned his head and seemed to look up in her direction sharply.

She couldn't stifle her loud gasp any longer and jumped up from her seat, ignoring all the surprised looks and exclamations from the others in class. 

__

It was HIM. Down to the dark brown locks that framed his face. The face that had seemed to mature and harden throughout the 2 years that she had not seen him. The same prussian blue eyes were seen under his bangs that had become even more unruly in his years. Eyes that she had dreamed of seeing for the past 2 years.

__

Heero-chan...

Without thinking she ran out of the room. Ignoring all the yells that the teacher screamed out at her. Just hoping with all the hope that she could muster that he would still be there when she got out of the school. That he had seen her...

~-*-~


	5. Chapter 5 : Reunited

**__**

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

****

Author's Notes: Thank you sooo much for the feedback. Really sorry for the delay. I have no excuse really, except that I'm really, really lazy... 

****

~-*-~

****

Lost Love

Chapter 5 : Reunited

Heero quietly slipped away from them, tuning out the arguments that had now become a routine of some sort to him. None of them noticed his missing presence and for that he was grateful. After all, there was only so much of Duo that he could stand.

He finally slowed down his walk. Not feeling the need to hurry anymore, for he was more than certain that they wouldn't and couldn't follow him by now. He finally looked up at his surroundings, finally noticing that he was walking past a school. From the looks of it, it looked like the local high school.

__

She might be there... The lone thought echoed in his mind. Causing him to slow down his walk more, to ponder it. To ponder the possibilities that he might have found her already.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a feeling, like a sixth sense of someone watching him. He could feel the heated stare as it burned a hole at the back of his head. Not being able to take it anymore, he turned around and looked up where he felt that the stare was coming from.

His prussian blue eyes searched his surroundings, but found no one in sight. He then searched the windows of the school quickly, from what he could see that is, to find that he didn't have quite a good view of the school. The distance between him and the school too great for him to truly see anything.

He shook his head slightly, shaking away the watched feeling and continued his walk through the streets. Increasing his speed, trying to find and reach the Tsukino household, so that he could finally see _her _again.

~-*-~

Usagi felt that she had never truly ran this fast ever in her life. She was winded, but she wouldn't stop. Racing through the hallways, running down the stairs, in a speed that amazed anyone that she managed to pass by.

Finally, reaching the main hall, she exited through the front doors of the school. Causing a loud noise because of her exit. Drawing attention from the students and teachers that happened to be in the office.

But she paid none of this any mind. Not even when she heard a voice calling to her. The voice that seemed to be following her. She ignored it all and continued running, passing the front gates of the school.

She ignored everyone and everything, concentrating on trying to find the figure that she had seen from the window in her class. She panicked, not seeing him anywhere in sight. Tears blurring her vision. Her breathing coming out in gasps.

"Where are you?" She whispered raggedly, her voice sounding broken and tired.

Her head kept on whirling from one side of the street to another, trying to decide which way he could have gone. Her eyes now shedding the tears. She stopped momentarily, her nerves wrecked, her emotions going haywire.

She couldn't seem to see properly. Her tears shedding too quickly. Her chest heaving. Her feelings having gone numb.

"No... please... no..." She said heartbreakingly. "You have to be here. I didn't imagine you... you have to be here..."

Usagi didn't understand why she was crying so much tears. She didn't understand. All she knew, was that Heero _had_ had to be here. He wasn't a figment of her imagination. He had come to rescue her. To free her... He had to be HERE.

She choked down a sob at the thought of him. "Where are YOU?" She finally screamed out, her hold on her emotions almost inexistent. 

She finally made her decision and turned left, but before she could run off a hand had grabbed a hold of her wrist. Halting her from running further.

It was then that she was finally brought back to reality. Finally realizing that she was followed, that this person had been screaming out her name ever since she came out of the school. She turned her head and caught the sight of a familiar tall auburn haired female. _Makoto... only she would have been able to keep up with me. Her and Haruka..._

She turned her tearful sapphire blue eyes, to her emerald-eyed friend. Noticing the alarm and worry etched in the taller girl's features. "Please, Mako-chan... I have to find him..."

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong? What are you talking about?" Makoto asked worriedly. She had never seen her like this. Her small friend seemed so broken and loss... completely different from her usually bubbly self.

Usagi's facade... her mask, had finally broken. She couldn't keep her emotions in checked. She couldn't get a hold of herself. All she knew was that she had to find him. She was more than certain that it was him. Only he would have this much of an effect on her.

She attempted to loosen herself from Makoto's hold on her wrist, but to no avail. The girl's grip only tightened as she tried to free herself. Her muscles all having gone numb. Her exhaustion from her run throughout most of the school taking its toll. Also, the fact that she hadn't gotten much sleep last night added to the factor of her exhaustion.

"Usagi-chan... come on. Let's go back into the school." Makoto's voice insisted quietly. "We'll talk about this later."

She didn't understand why Makoto was so insistent in her going back to school until she looked behind her. To see that a teacher was making his way to them. Looking utterly annoyed and miffed. She then finally sighed in defeat.

~-*-~

He made his way up the driveway. His steps slowing. He had already passed the mailbox that had read Tsukino, so he was more than certain that he was at the right house.

His steps halted as he reached the door. His eyes glancing around the area. Taking in the well cared for lawn and the niceness of the neighborhood.

He then turned his head sharply, as he heard a small noise behind him. He looked down to find a small cat, with what looked like some sort of moon symbol on her forehead, looking up at him curiously. There was something unnerving about that stare. The way it looked so..._ human._

Heero shook his head, to rid of those foolish thoughts. He then finally knocked on the door. Not realizing that he was holding his breath. 

The door opened to reveal a woman, who looked to be Usagi's adopted mother, from the pictures that he had found, when he was searching for her. She gave him a motherly smile, though her eyes held questions that he most likely wouldn't answer.

Before the woman could speak, he asked quietly, his voice still in monotone. "Is Usagi here?"

The woman looked at him in surprise. Either surprised by his question or the way he spoke. She looked a little unnerved at the lack of emotion in his voice, but she answered his question nonetheless. "I'm sorry, but she's in school."

Heero nodded, without speaking and turned to leave. But not before the woman spoke out, "she's usually at the arcade right after school. So you might catch her there."

He turned around and surprised the woman once more. Surprising her with the deep gratitude and the emotion seen in his dark prussian blue eyes. "Thank you." With that, he turned to leave, not looking back.

~-*-~

Heero found himself walking around Tokyo, Japan, for the better part of the day. Not really caring at the looks he was receiving, most likely because everyone expected him to be at school. He glanced at his watch, and to his annoyance, it was still early. School would not have let out yet... about half an hour left.

He was getting impatient.

And to add to his annoyance, he heard a ring coming from the duffel bag that he had been carrying for the better part of the day. Ever since he came out of the airport. He looked at the bag, annoyance clearly seen in his features. He then grabbed the cell phone that he knew was in it.

"Hn."

A voice, that he certainly was not in the mood to hear, answered. "HEERO! Where are you?"

"Hn."

"Oh, come on Hee-man." Silence still came from the other line. "Fine, be like that..."

Heero could practically see the pout that the braided baka was wearing at the moment. "What do you want Duo?" He asked, his voice hostile.

"Hee-man... don't be like that." Duo whined from the other line.

"Duo..." Heero threatened.

Duo sighed. "Fine, fine, fine. You're no fun." All Duo got was a growl in response. "Q-man wanted me to tell you that you can drop off your bag at his mansion. I think you know where it is. The maid lady will just let you in. And then he wants you to meet us at the arcade/cafe in town at like 4 or something. I think it's called..."

"Understood, Duo." Heero interrupted, then hung up.

Duo looked at the phone like it had betrayed him. "He hung up on me!!"

~-*-~

She had detention for a whole month. A whole month... She didn't doubt that she probably would have gotten them as the month went on since she wasn't exactly a "perfect" student... it's not like she couldn't be, she just didn't want to be. But now... now it was like a reserved time for her. She didn't like it, didn't like it at all.

Usagi sat pondering this in the detention room. In the detention room where she was currently the only occupant. She thought of maybe leaving, but winced at the thought of getting another lecture from the principal. She didn't care if she got in trouble or not. It was just a matter of her adoptive parents going ballistic on her. She hated being told what to do.

She sighed deeply and glanced at the clock. Trying to think of anything besides the reason as to why she was in detention anyways. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think of _him_. Because whenever she thought of him, she got emotional. She didn't exactly know why. All she knew was that she didn't need to be emotional right now.

She glanced at the clock once more. Only 5 more minutes till 4 o'clock. Then she was finally out of this damn school.

~-*-~

Heero winced at the noisy sounds of the arcade/cafe as he entered. He immediately glanced around and caught a glimpse of the other pilots and made him way to them. Ignoring the looks he seemed to be receiving from the occupants of the place. 

He hated public places.

He sat down, giving a nod to his fellow pilots' greetings, ignoring everything else as he scanned the room. His gaze landing at a table filled with a group of girls. Girls that seemed to have taken an interest at his table. He rolled his eyes in disgust.

__

She's not here. He thought disappointed, as he finished scanning the room. He had hoped that she would be...

~-*-~

Usagi had to hold in the urge to jump up and down in joy as she was dismissed. She hurried out of the room, leaving a stunned teacher in her wake and immediately rushed out of the school.

"Ah..." She sighed in pleasure, taking in the weather. "Fresh air."

She heard amused laughter and her eyes immediately snapped open. "Haruka, Michiru..." She said gravely, her mood instantly darkening.

Haruka and Michiru seemed to be surprised by her tone of voice, but they didn't waver. Haruka waved to the backseat of her car. "Neko-chan, would you like to ride to the arcade? We're headed there now."

"Everyone else is already there, Usagi-chan." Michiru added softly.

Usagi looked at them warily, her mood not lightning. "Who's everyone?"

"The inners, Hota-chan, and Mamoru-san." Michiru replied.

Usagi stumbled around for words to get her out of attending the little get-together. They would find it strange if she refused. She never refused an invitation to the arcade. She sighed softly and nodded her head tiredly as she got into the backseat.

~-*-~

"So Hee-man... did you find who you were looking for?" Duo asked him casually, though inside he was dying to know. All of them were, they were just afraid to ask him. Only Duo would have the guts... or was it idiocy to ask Heero the question.

All conversation... well lack-off... immediately ceased and all attention were turned to the prussian eyed boy that had been silent.

All they got was a growl in response.

The table remained silent. None of them wanting to cross Heero, seeing the mood that he was in. A dangerous one at that. Even Duo didn't dare to question him further.

Heero was annoyed and he wasn't in any mood to answer the braided baka's question. Or to answer the questioning eyes that stared back at him from the single emerald eye. Or the concern seen in the blue-green eyes of the pale haired pilot. 

Being in Tokyo, for almost a whole day and not having spotted his Usa-chan once... was getting to him. He wasn't very patient.

School was already out. The time 4:15. Almost all teenagers had walked into this place and she was nowhere in sight. And not to mention the fact that his table seemed to be receiving plenty of attention from the female population of the place, especially that table he had noticed earlier.

It consisted of four girls that seemed to be his age or a year younger. A young girl that looked around 12. And a young man with dark black hair. For some reason, he didn't like that guy. There were two others that had been with them earlier. But they had left.

Those four girls kept on glancing at him and his fellow pilots and giggling like mad, before they would turn to one another, whispering stupid thing that he had the unfortunate luck of hearing. Except the blue-haired one. She didn't seem to want to be part of their little discussion.

He tuned everything out once more, even the annoyed Wufei who was all but ready to kill the Duo, for some reason or another and he focused his attention on the drink in front of him.

~-*-~

Silence was something she was becoming increasingly familiar with. No conversation was made as they drove through the streets and for that she was grateful. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow against her face. Concentrating and trying to think of nothing.

Her eyes immediately snapped open at the sound of Haruka's voice. "So what happened today?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, staring Haruka in the eyes from the rearview mirror.

"Don't act stupid, Koneko. It doesn't suit you." Haruka replied evenly, as she parked the car near the arcade.

Usagi immediately jumped out of the car, breathing a sigh of relief at having reached their destination. She replied quietly to Haruka, her voice low and even. "But I am stupid, Haruka. Stupid, ditzy, and clumsy. Or did you forget that?"

With that she started walking away from them. Heading into the arcade. Trying to be anywhere, but alone with them. The doors opened for her and she was greeted with the smiling face of Motoki. She summoned her first real smile and greeted him happily. "Hi Motoki-san!"

"Hello to you too Usagi-chan. The girls and Mamoru are over there." He replied, pointing to the table.

She then sighed again. How many times had she sighed in this day? She then nodded and made her way to them, now noticing Haruka and Michiru's presence behind her.

Usagi was all but ready to greet her "friends" and "boyfriend" when she noticed _him. _

He's here.

He was here. Right there. At the corner of the cafe. With four other boys. He was here. He was here. She hadn't been seeing things earlier on. He really was here.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to ensure that what she was seeing was something that was really there. That she wasn't just seeing things. She blinked, once, then twice... and he was still there. The back of his head shown to her. But she knew it was him. 

She ignored her "friends" questions and all but screamed out. "Heero-chan!" 

His head immediately snapped up at a speed that astounded even her. He turned his head to her and she could have screamed in joy. 

__

It was him. It really was him.

The same prussian blue eyes that seemed to be looking at her in wonder. The same dark brown locks of hair that framed his face. The same tanned and hardened features that seem to soften at the sight of her. He was then immediately on his feet.

Unshed tears were threatening to escape from her eyes. She couldn't even understand why she would be wanting to cry. Only knowing how much she had truly missed the man in front of her. She made a run for him.

He caught her as she practically jumped into his embrace. His arms immediately tightening around her. Her head burrowing into the crook of his neck. Her hold on him tightening even more. Her tears threatening to escape from her wide blue eyes.

She then whispered to him, finally finding her voice. "Heero-chan... I've missed you so much." Her grip on him tightening more so, as if she was afraid that he would disappear.

Heero lowered his head to her ear. Taking in her scent. The feel of her in his arms."I've missed you too." 

~-*-~


	6. Chapter 6 : Confrontations

**__**

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

****

Author's Notes: Well, here's the new chapter. I tried to make it longer than my previous ones... I think I succeeded. I was in some sort of "funk" when I wrote this, so it's sorta weird. 

~-*-~

****

Lost Love

Chapter 6 : Confrontations

For the life of her, she couldn't seem to let go of him. She couldn't seem to let go of the warm and familiar body that she was currently in the privilege of being sheltered in. The thought of letting him go seemed absurd at the moment, so all she could do was hold on tighter. Not at all minding that he seemed to have tightened his hold on her as well.

Usagi buried her face deeper into the crook of his shoulder. All thoughts forgotten. All thoughts that occupied her mind were of him and him only. "Heero-chan..."

At the sound of his name uttered from her lips, he seemed to have tightened his hold on her even more. Trying to get as close to her as possible. Afraid that she would disappear from his grasp or be taken away from him.

They were lost in each other. They had all but forgotten their surroundings, something that would never have occurred regularly. They had all but forgotten their friends. The ones that were currently staring at them in shock. Not knowing what to do or how to react. All frozen in place. 

~-*-~

"I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" Duo whispered to the other three pilots, as they all were held in frozen shock at what they were seeing. His voice was quiet and would have been unheard, if it weren't for the other's trained ears. It was as if he thought that if he spoke any louder, what he was seeing would suddenly disappear.

The only answers he received was a shake of the head from Quatre, who seemed too shocked to speak at the moment. Trowa being Trowa didn't say a word, only his visible emerald green eye widened slightly. And a disgruntled grunt came from Wufei.

Duo could only shake his head in disbelief. His brain just refused to process the thought of Heero having a girlfriend... a gorgeous one at that. _Lucky bastard..._

~-*-~

Mamoru looked at the scene with mixed emotions. He didn't really know what to think, what to do... All he felt was a hurting that seemed unbearable. A hurting that came from his heart. _Why Usako?_

His fists were clenched tightly by his sides, wishing nothing more than bodily harm to the one that held her. He made a move to stand, but was held back when someone grabbed his arm in a steel grip. He looked down to find Rei shading her head sadly. He sighed and sat back down, realizing what she meant. 

He would have to wait and see what would happen. But in no way would he give up his Usako. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

~-*-~

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Haruka whispered out harshly. She was seething. _What the hell was that boy doing to her koneko?_ She made a move to the couple, but Michiru held onto her arm tightly, to prevent her from doing anything. A sign signaling that she should calm down. "Michi..." Haruka started.

But she was cut off sharply by Michiru. "Just watch and see what happens Haruka. We have to find out as much as we can."

Haruka understood the logic behind what Michiru just said. If they played the audience to the couple, then they would undoubtedly find out how the two could know each other and why they seemed to hold each other as one would hold a lover. Seeing as they knew that their princess would most likely not give out the knowledge freely to them.

__

But still... It didn't mean that she had to like it. Haruka cold only nod her head in defeat, but not before casting another glare to the boy. _This isn't over..._

~-*-~

The arcade/cafe slowly started to resume its regular activities. Everyone all but ignoring the two whom held each other as though they were long lost lovers. All but the two groups of friends that belonged to either the boy or girl. Their attention was still tightly glued onto the two.

Usagi sighed blissfully. As all her problems and worries seem to melt away with each caress. At the moment, she didn't care about the consequences nor did she care about who saw them. All she could focus on was right in front of her. 

Their lips finally met in a desperate kiss. _Their second kiss_. Lips brushed against each other over and over again, as the kiss deepened. 

And somehow, someway, each emotion was felt through it all. The daze and the world that they were currently in caused them to pay no mind to the reactions of the people around them.

~-*-~

Gasps were heard from all the people that were watching as the kiss deepened. A thud was then heard followed by the shattering of a glass cup as it fell off the table. Curses in Chinese was heard clearly in the silent room, as another was trying with no luck, to keep the blush on his face to a minimal. 

While this group's reactions seemed to be of one of surprise. Another group whose attention was firmly attached on the couple as well, experienced emotions ranging from surprise to sadness and to anger.

~-*-~

Mamoru tried to keep his emotions in check. He was trying with every fiber in his body to not go there and rip that boy into shreds. But unfortunately, he was fighting a losing a battle. His whole being was radiating anger and jealousy. His fists tightly clenched and shaking with fury.

He cursed under his breath. He was not going lose his Usako. She was the one thing that he truly cherished and loved in this world. She meant too much for him to just let her go so easily. 

With that thought, he got out of the booth and made his way to them. Ignoring the protests and the arms that tried to hold him back. His focus and intent on hurting the boy that seemed to think that he could just take her from him.

He could only see red. He wasn't thinking. All logical thoughts had been banished and all he could think of was the many ways he was going to hurt that boy. _No one touches what is mine..._

Without meaning to, he grabbed his Usako away from the boy's embrace rather harshly, apologizing to her silently as he heard her startled squeak. He turned and was met with the dark eyes of Haruka. She nodded silently to him and took Usagi from his hold.

Usagi looked at the both of them startled. Only now realizing what she had done with Heero was done in public. She squirmed from the tight hold that Haruka held her in. She glared at the both of them, her eyes holding no emotion except anger.

"Let go of me!!" She screamed out harshly. But the scream had no effect on the Senshi of Uranus, as Haruka's hold only seemed to tighten on her. She only glared harder as she realized that she wouldn't be able to get away from the hold. 

~-*-~

__

What the hell? Duo thought as his vision came back to him and he was met with the sight of the floor. _What happened?_ He thought with a wince as he picked himself off the floor. He held onto his head in pain. He had a headache... he must have landed on the floor pretty harshly. _Why was he on the floor in the first place?_

He then finally looked up. To see a familiar golden-haired girl squirming in the grasp of what looked like a blonde haired man... but on closer inspection... the man was actually a woman. 

Of course, he wouldn't have known that, if he hadn't seen the bra strap that seemed to be peeking out of the woman's shirt, as she tried to get a grip on the squirming girl.

He then turned his gaze to Heero and the dark haired man that seemed to be sending death glares to each other. He recognized that glare from Heero... seeing as he had received so many of them. _Heero wanted to kill that guy? But why?_

It was then that he remembered why he had fainted or fallen unconscious as he would rather put it. Fainted sounded so girly... and he sweat dropped at the thought. 

Back to the topic at hand. Heero and that girl were kissing. That was why he had _fallen unconscious. _He never thought that he would live to see the day that Perfect Soldier boy would be kissing a girl like that in that way.

__

Smack.

His head snapped up quickly at the sound and he gasped in surprise.

That man just punched Heero... and it had actually connected. The proof seen in the slight tinge of red on Heero's cheek. _Did that guy have a death wish?_

Apparently he did. As he tried to punch Heero again, but was stopped as Heero caught the punch and twisted the guy's wrist causing the guy to pull his hand away. 

All emotion was voided from Heero's face. Nothing was seen and nothing was shown. Absolutely nothing. That could only mean... _Heero wants this man dead._

He knew that look. When he looked that way. None of the pilots ever got in his way. Not even him... the one that lived to annoy the Perfect Soldier. When Heero got that look, you wanted to be several miles away from him.

"What the fuck's going on?" He whispered out harshly to the other 3 that he knew stood behind him.

They had all gotten up as soon as that punch landed on Heero. Preparing to help their friend... their un-appointed leader.

"I have no idea." Quatre replied. His voice strangely holding no emotion, his whole face wary of what he was witnessing.

Trowa and Wufei watched the scene with emotionless eyes. Their bodies alert and prepared to make any move. Their hands unintentionally going to their back pockets, where their guns were kept.

Strangely enough it was Trowa that spoke next. "It doesn't matter. We're backing him up either way."

An unspoken and silent agreement was then made right then. If that man messed with Heero... he would be messing with them too.

~-*-~

They all had gotten up as soon as Mamoru had landed the punch on that boy. All of them standing behind the squirming Usagi in Haruka's arms. Makoto had already gotten up to help with handling Usagi. As they both tried to keep the squirming girl at bay. Surprised at the sudden strength that the girl seemed to be showing.

All but ignoring the obscenities that seemed to make it out of Usagi's mouth. Her screams ignored as they were held in shock at the confrontation between Mamoru and the other guy.

The two just stood in silence, just glaring at each other. But all of them silently wished to never be in the receiving end of those glares.

"What do we do?" Minako asked warily, as she regarded the struggling Usagi and that guy and Mamoru face off.

"No clue." Rei answered with clenched teeth. Felling useless... not at all knowing what to do. Wanting nothing more then to knock some sense into Usagi, seeing as she didn't know what else she could do.

Michiru regarded the scene with guarded eyes and shook her head slightly. "We do nothing... until we're needed."

~-*-~

Usagi struggled.

She kicked, punched, and screamed to no avail. Two of the strongest senshi restraining her obviously meant that she wouldn't be able to get away without their permission. But that didn't mean she wouldn't give them any trouble.

Her struggles finally seized as her gaze went back to Mamoru and Heero. The fight taken out of her as she saw how deadly the looks on their faces had become.

They wanted to kill each other...

__

Kami, no...

She loved Heero. She didn't want him hurt _at all_. She didn't doubt his abilities, she knew exactly how deadly he was... but Mamoru... Mamoru would not be a person he could easily take down.

Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen and the god-damned Prince of Earth. Mamoru couldn't be defeated so easily. And with the emotion seen on Mamoru's face, it was obvious that Mamoru wasn't going to go down without one hell of a fight.

And as much as she didn't want to admit it. She cared for him... Mamoru. He was good to her. And if the circumstances could have been different. She could see herself falling for him... loving him, giving her heart to him. 

But it was too late. Her heart belonged to Heero. She had already fallen so deeply.

She didn't want any of them hurt. But those looks. The emotions conveyed on their faces. It was menacing. They were both going to get hurt. One of them more so than the other. The urge for them to fight one another so clearly shown on their faces. All because of her...

__

No please no... stop this... please stop...

~-*-~

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Mamoru whispered out harshly, his fists clenched tightly to his sides, as it shook with fury. Just itching... itching to get a good hit on the boy once more. "The name's Mamoru. So who the hell are you?"

Heero just looked at him with dangerous eyes. Eyes that had seen everything. From pain to sadness. Eyes that had long ago stopped showing emotions. But now, now it showed just how much hatred he could have felt. Just how much he wanted the one in the receiving end of his glare to die.

Mamoru glared at him, his eyes conveying his anger and disgust. "Well... can't you talk? Who the hell are you? And what did you think you were doing?"

A clipped reply followed. "Heero. And it's none of your business." 

Mamoru's lips curled up in disgust. "Well _Heero_, I'm making it my business since that was MY girlfriend that you were kissing."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as he found himself staring into the receiving end of the barrel of Heero's gun. Gasps of frightened patrons of the arcade/cafe filled the room, as they saw Heero brandish the gun. But that didn't scare Mamoru off. It only ticked him off even more.

"What? Can't handle the truth, boy? She's my girlfriend." He taunted. Never had he gone this far, but his hold on his emotions was seriously lacking. Something about this Heero guy, just got to him... and he was a threat to him and his Usako. 

He then made a silent apology. _Gomen Usako..._

The safety of the gun clicked off in the now silent room. A deadly whisper filled the air. "Omae o korosu."

~-*-~

__

Girlfriend? Who the hell did this guy think he was?

This guy dared to pull Usagi... the most important person out of his arms. Then dared to actually punch him and have it land, leaving a mark. But he didn't stop there... he just declared that Usagi was his girlfriend. He mockingly laughed at the guy's stupidity. 

Usagi must have made a new life here... with this Mamoru character as her boyfriend. But then why had she run up to him like that? Why had she held him like that? Why had she kissed him like that if this guy was her supposed boyfriend?

He knew that Usagi loved him. It was obvious... so what was this guy talking about? 

His eyes flicked to her direction. To see her watching them with such a sorrowful expression. Her eyes met his and he could see the silent plea, but he had to take care of this first.

Usagi would explain everything to him later. And it would all make sense because he could never doubt her. He knew the depths of their feelings for one another couldn't just be forgotten in the span of two years. 

After he dealt with this man, he was going to have a talk with her. He certainly wasn't going to let her go so easily. She meant way too much for him to ever let go. He loved her...

__

But right now... This guy was a threat. And he got rid of all threats. 

He clicked off the safety of his gun and whispered the deadly phrase. "Omae o korosu."

~-*-~

The silence in the room was deafening. No one dared to make a sound. No one dared to move. All held in frozen shock at what they were all witnessing. Most scared out of their wits. Others watched with a frown. Others with concern.

But still. No one dared to interrupt. Not ever, ever wanting to be in the receiving end of the two's wraths.

~-*-~

"So you're just going to shoot me?" He laughed out bitterly. His character having done a complete 180. No one had ever witnessed this side of him before. But then again. After seeing the love of your life, your princess, your destined, kiss another did that to you. He felt numb...

All he got was a sneer in response, as Heero's finger tightened on the trigger.

But Mamoru didn't stop his taunts. "What? Can't handle it?"

"I suggest you shut up."

"Why? You can't fight me like a man? So you have to use that gun of yours." He answered back tauntingly, getting into a fighting stance.

As fast as the gun had appeared, it disappeared just as quickly, as Heero followed his movements and got into a stance as well. "You want a fight... I'll give you a fight."

Mamoru could only smirk in response. "Well, bring it on..."

~-*-~


	7. Chapter 7 : Fight Ensues

**__**

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

****

Author's Notes: Well, I'm back, I guess. Don't really know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. ; And I'm sorry to all those that waited, it's just... it's been tough. And sorry to all those I lost contact with, I'll get in touch soon. 

~-*-~

Lost Love

Chapter 7 : Fight Ensues

Heero moved first. His fist swung like a flash of lighting as it crashed into Mamoru's jaw. The connection of his fist with Mamoru's jaw brought out an emotion that he thought he would never feel again when the war had ended. Bloodlust... the need to kill this man...

Mamoru's head jerked, as the force of the attack made him stagger back a few steps, but quickly he regained his balance. Anger and jealousy had blinded Mamoru with such intensity that he paid no mind to his surrounding... all he knew was that he wanted to hurt this Heero. 

He wanted to hurt him badly. He didn't want to just draw blood... oh no... he wanted to break every bone in this boy's body. He turned his head slightly to the left and spit out some blood drawn from the punch. His body vibrated with rage and contempt. 

Mamoru hissed through clenched teeth. "I'll get you back for that." Then he lunged at Heero, swinging both fists, in a barrage of rage and skill.

With an adeptness unknown to those around except for the other pilots, Heero counter attacked each and every move that was thrown at him. Punch for punch, kick for kick, they were equal in skill and prowess.

With an smugness that was never known till now, Heero laughed at Mamoru. "So, that's the best you can do?"

Mamoru's face contorted in rage at the mocking that was clearly heard in Heero's voice. With a groan, he lunched towards Heero. Swinging his fists with such power and might.

The battle ensued, each intent on bringing the other down with their rage and fury. The crowd that was watching them before, now watched them with even more attention, all watching with a fearful mix of awe. 

And amongst the hushed voices, someone mentioned calling the police, as several forms separated from the mass.

~-*-~

The rest of the pilots had pulled themselves at the front of the crowd that had begun to gather. They watched with unnerving concern, confusion, and most of all with bated breath to see what would happen next. Ready to step in when needed.

Wufei was first to break the eerie silence that had befallen them. "What the hell is Yuy trying to do? Trying to get himself killed over nothing?" His contemptuous gaze swept over the golden-haired girl that had stopped her struggles and watched the fight with an empty gaze.

The rest of their gazes followed as Trowa answered with an unusual gentleness, different from his unemotional way of answering. "Don't be too harsh on Heero. He is only trying to find and fight for what he had lost." His answer still as cryptic as ever. His emerald green eyes picking up on something that they had yet to acknowledge or see.

Though they all had lost so much because of the wars, Heero seemed to be the one that had lost so much more than he ever had let on. So much more than they could ever imagine.

~-*-~

Motoki had been part of the crowd watching. Several times he had tried to get in and break up the fight, but just as much times he had been held back.

Reika who seemed to have such impeccable timing had laid a forceful hand on his shoulder to deter his efforts. Then with a voice filled with loving wisdom, she told him. "This is something Mamoru-kun must fight out alone."

He could only nod his head in understanding, his eyes having darkened as he watched the scene before him. Worry clearly etched on his face.

Then Reika added with understanding eyes. "Jealousy is a dangerous beast we must all battle on our own, if it is to be defeated." Lovingly, she put her arm protectively around Motoki's waist. "If he needs us... he knows we'll be there... and so will they." She motioned to the group of girls that were also enraptured with what they were witnessing.

~-*-~

Usagi watched the scene with glazed eyes. Not really seeing it, but seeing it nonetheless. She tried to tear her gaze away, her heart breaking at the sight, but she couldn't. Her eyes were enraptured with what she was witnessing. 

She didn't notice when the hands that were holding onto her loosened. Nor did she notice her surroundings. She was just focused on what was happening in front of her. All the fight having escaped her.

Haruka looked down at her immobile princess, surprised to see her struggles having seized. A loud thud interrupted her musings and she turned her head sharply at the sound. She turned to find that Mamoru had been pushed to a table and was now getting up to charge back at Heero.

She winced slightly at the impact his fist made on the younger boy. Their fighting not having let up and showed no signs of it doing so.

Her fingers itched with the thought of joining the fight, just wanting as much as Mamoru did to mutilate the boy for daring to even touch her Koneko. A soft, but forceful touch on her shoulder had her stopping from fulfilling her desire.

She turned around, her face turning into a mask of surprise as she regarded the one person she didn't expect to see. "Setsuna..."

The green-haired woman, acknowledged her with a blank look then turned her maroon eyes on the fight. Her voice was soft, cryptic, and blank. Only because of her sharp hearing did Haruka catch what she had whispered.

"He's not supposed to be here..."

Haruka's eyes narrowed sharply. "You know him?"

She only got a nod, Setsuna's eyes not having left the two.

"How do you know him?" Haruka grabbed Setsuna's arm to elicit some sort of response. "How the hell do you know that boy?"

Setsuna just looked at her blankly. "He's the one..."

"The one what?"

"The one I spoke of last night. When I told you and Michiru of the princess' past. As to why she would have wanted to run away in the first place."

Haruka turned incredulous eyes on the dark brown-haired boy. "That's HIM?"

Setsuna nodded, not entirely paying attention to her. "It won't matter, anyways. We'll stand with Endymion. Now that he's come and interfered won't change anything."

Haruka nodded absently, turning uncertain eyes to the fight, then to her princess that she still held onto. Watching her princess' reaction to each move the two made. She spoke softly, almost absent-mindedly. "It won't matter at all..."

As if continuing her sentence, Setsuna replied, her voice raising slightly grabbing the attention of the rest of the senshi. "We must do everything needed to ensure the coming of Crystal Tokyo."

The senshi looked at her confused, and as if finally grasping the meaning behind the words, nodded uncertainly, their gazes having landed on the blonde that seemed to be unaware of anything but the fight. All of them slightly understanding what was needed to be done to ensure the safety of their future.

~-*-~

Everyone watched the fight drag on with held breath.

Neither of the two seemed to have the upper hand. As if they were equal in strength and determination. The damage that they had caused each other were clearly seen, but ignored by the two as they were focused only on winning and bringing the other down.

Even with all the attention turned on the two, it was immediately deterred by the sudden mass of Security that had suddenly made their presence known to the crowd.

"EVERYBODY get a move on! Get out of here now!" The harsh voice and command did nothing to turn away the attention the crowd had seemed to place on the ongoing fight. None of them moved and Security had to push past the gathered crowds forcefully as they focused on separating the duo.

Three guards tried with a lot of effort to drag Mamoru off of Heero. Another three keeping Heero away from Mamoru's subdued form. While the remaining few guards broke up the crowd surrounding the battling duo.

The one that seemed to be in charge, screamed out to the crowd, his voice abrasive and forceful. "Everybody OUT! Nothing to see here!!"

It was with the separation of Mamoru and Heero that everybody was finally brought out of their trance and started moving about at the prod of security, mutterings and whispers of what they had just witnessed coming out of their mouths. Words of disbelief and slight horror at what they had just watched.

Duo then chose to turn his gaze then to the head of security in something akin to disbelief at what the man had said. "Nothing to see my ass." He said beneath his breath.

Motoki sighed in relief at the fight's end, but knowing that it was far from over, just shook his head and approached the head of the Security with Reika at his heels and started to relate to the man of what had occurred in his arcade/cafe. Slightly wincing as he was finally able to look at the damage that had been done.

~-*-~

Only two other groups of people remained as the crowds had dispersed. The senshi and the pilots.

The four pilots watched silently as the crowd finally left and only a selected few were left in the area. And with an adeptness that had come to pass between them through their time together, they all simultaneously approached where the rest of security had chosen to put Mamoru and Heero. The air between them silent and subdued.

It was then that everyone was finally able to see the aftermath of the fight. And they all inwardly winced at what the rages of battle had done to the both of them.

Heero's dark brown hair seemed even more unruly than before and was whipping about him angrily as he attempted to get out of the security's hold. But his wounds keeping him from actually doing it. His green tank top having practically been ripped off of him, barely hung on to him. His bottom lip was swollen and bloody, from the few powerful punches Mamoru had managed to land and his left side of his cheek held the tell-tale signs of a dark bruise coming on.

Mamoru hadn't faired any better from Heero's fists either. His right eye was swollen and bruised. His black shirt having been ripped throughout the fight was being held on by his waste band, where it used to be carefully tucked in. He licked his lips and could taste his own blood there, as the dull, throbbing, pain in his jaw increased.

The inner senshi had worked their way pass Security and found their place near Mamoru, while the outers including Usagi kept to their place, trying to keep Usagi from getting up to see either of the two. All of them knowing that if they were to let Usagi go, she would approach Heero.

Several guards tried to hustle the inners away. Until Rei and Makoto, being hassled by a guard, both announced menacingly that they were both going to make sure that he was never going to have any children, in this or the next several hundred lifetimes afterwards, if he didn't release them.

And what kind of man would he be or _become_ if he tried to defy their wishes? 

~-*-~

They watched with an unending silence as the paramedic bandaged him up.

This silence having been the longest that had ever occurred between them. Even Duo had nothing to say. His mood was oddly dark and passive.

The paramedic worked diligently and quietly, unnerved by the feel that he was getting from the five. With the last of the first aide that he could offer, he left quickly and without a word.

And when the silence seemed like it was never going to end, oddly enough it was Trowa that ended it.

"So... care to explain what that was about?" His voice as calm and collected as it usually was, but held a certain note as if he already knew the answer.

Heero didn't even bother to acknowledge the question. His head still bowed and his form still, betraying no emotion. Only the clenching of his fists, showed that he had actually heard it.

Wufei's black eyes sparked annoyance at his silent response. "Damnit, Yuy! What the hell is wrong with you? Getting into a fight like that for that... woman!?" At receiving no answer once more, seemed to annoy him even further and his fists started to shaken with annoyance.

Only with Quatre's cool intervention did he calm down. "Calm down, Wufei. What Heero does with his business is none of our concern." But looking into those green-blue eyes, one could see the concern shining through and the endless questions he held for his prussian eyed comrade. "It would just be best if we get back to the mansion..."

"No."

All heads immediately turned to Heero, as he had finally spoken and looking into those prussian blue eyes that had now revealed itself, no one dared to question him further. Following his gaze and seeing where they landed, showed just why he didn't want to leave. 

All of them heaved another sigh at the impending trouble that would befall them all once more. All of them knowing that the previous fight wouldn't even hold a match to the impending conflict that would arise. All of them knowing that this was another fight that Heero would never even think of backing out from. That knowing Heero Yuy, this was another battle that would hold everything in line.

And that everything was in the form of a golden haired, crystal blue eyed girl that was gazing back at Heero with the same intensity that he was gazing with. Further showing just what exactly was on the line... 

And looking at the people surrounding the girl, gazing back at them threateningly showed just how hard this battle was going to be.

~-*-~


	8. Chapter 8 : Everything

**__**

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

****

Author's Notes: It's been a while and I'm still very much alive and with an update. I can't believe it. And I just want to thank everyone that reviewed. It really meant a lot... I mean it. So thank you.

****

~-*-~

****

Lost Love

Chapter 8 : Everything

Usagi looked up to the dark ceiling above her, lying on her bed, the setting sun serving as the only light filtering through the room. She was all but trying to ignore the black cat whose dark red eyes were watching her every move. Its eyes holding unanswered questions that she felt no need to answer any time soon. 

Luna had not spoken a word to her ever since she was taken home from the temple, but with the look of apprehension in those eyes, Usagi was sure that Luna was far from done with speaking to her.

She then sighed loudly at the thought. _Heero..._

He had come for her. Just like she had hoped, dreamed... She had known that he wouldn't let her down, but to see him here in Japan. To come all this way just for her. It made her heart constrict with such pain and love that she just couldn't understand how he could invoke such emotions from her. He had such power over her that it was just unimaginable.

She then grinned. _But then again, I have that power over him too._

She nearly laughed at the thought. Dr. J's Perfect Soldier at her whim. It was nearly hilarious if their situation wasn't so serious. 

He hadn't exactly told her he loved her in those few moments that she was with him at the arcade... but she knew. She knew that he loved her. Just as much as she loved him, if that was even possible.

Usagi's expression then turned serious. With them, anything was possible. They would make everything possible... in more ways than one.

It was strange how with his appearance today that everything just seemed a lot brighter. Even though she knew that their fight was far from over... the senshi having proved that by trying to reason with her earlier. They had talked to her, after he had gone. Taken her to the temple. All of them. The 8 senshi, Mamoru, and the 2 cats. Telling her, ordering her, trying everything to get her to see what they were trying to say. But she paid it no mind. She knew what they were trying to do.

They were just worried about the future. Thinking that with the appearance of Heero that she would abandon her destiny. And in all truths... she would. She knew she was being selfish. But she didn't care. She had had to put up with what they wanted for 2 years. It was about time that she did something she wanted. Not what they wanted. 

So when their reasoning didn't work. They had just gotten mad at her. Not that she minded at all. She was quite good at blocking people out, which of course she had done, which of course only made them angrier. In the end, she just found it all funny. A little of her old character finally being shown to them.

And that made them all the angrier. To see how she wasn't the Usagi that they were used to. The Usagi Tsukino that they had grown to know as the klutzy, bubbly girl with the open heart that couldn't seem to think for herself. No, she acted like Usagi, the sixth Gundam Pilot. The one that knew how to keep her own emotions in check, the one that knew how to hide them behind her mask. The one that was a lot smarter than they thought her to possibly be. Nothing more, nothing less.

So when they finally got fed up trying to talk to her, to gauge a reaction from her, they had brought her home. With only Setsuna's parting words ringing in her mind. "We will be watching you, princess. Do not think that you can escape so easily."

The words had brought a chill down her spine, but she ignored it. She had faith in her and Heero. They could get through this. Usagi felt her hands clench. They _would_ get through this.

"So what happened today?" Luna who had finally deemed it the right time to talk to her then brought her out of her reverie.

"Nothing happened."

Luna's eyes flashed at the answer. "Don't lie to me Usagi."

Only then did she meet Luna's eyes. "Then don't ask questions you already know the answers to."

"But I want to hear what happened from you. Not the different versions that the others have given me." Luna watched her expression carefully, saw her turn her head once more to the ceiling, as if deeming this conversation not worth her time. She bristled at the move, not use to this Usagi. "So, what exactly happened?"

Usagi's eyes flashed at the question. "They interfered. That's what happened."

"Interfered with what?" 

Usagi glanced at her again patronizingly, but kept silent.

Luna sighed tiredly. She didn't have the patience to play this game with Usagi. She considered her next questions, already knowing the answers, but needing to hear it from her charge herself. "What does this boy mean to you, Usagi? Would you risk everything? Risk everything for him?"

Luna watched as Usagi's shoulders quivered and heard her loud sigh.

"Everything, Luna. He **is** everything."

~-*-~

Heero could hear them talking about him in the next room. 

Out of all the rooms in this mansion, they use the one next door. He could only shake his head at their idiocy for thinking that this one wall could keep him from hearing their conversations. And he wasn't even trying to hear their conversation at that. 

Oh no. He was just trying to clear his head. Clear it from thoughts of her and from the pain that seemed to be swimming all over him. _The bastard must have gotten a lot more hits than I thought._

He looked at the ceiling above him with more interest than a ceiling should deserve. With his arms behind his head, he laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a concentration that would make one look twice. 

He tried to keep from thinking about her. He tried to stop thinking about how soft her lips had been. How right she had felt in his arms. How she had grown even more beautiful since he had last seen her 2 years ago. How for the second time, she was taken from him.

But this time it was different. This time she was only 15 minutes away from him. This time he could see her without any missions holding him back. But there was still something holding him back. 

He felt his lips curl in annoyance and he tasted the blood that was still on them. _Those damn onnas and that man._

He remembered what had happened after the arcade was cleared. He hadn't planned on letting her out of his sight. He hadn't planned on letting her out of his sight without his or her consent, but it had happened somehow and it didn't by all means make him happy. Even if he was at fault. He was to put it in simple terms, pissed. Even Duo had the sense to not question him when they had gotten back to one of Quatre's many mansions.

He remembered being annoyed and distracted with what that idiotic security guard was questioning him on and had let her out of his sight for a moment to finally subdue the baka. And the next moment he had turned to look at where she had last been, she was gone.

He had immediately scanned the room and had seen her being dragged off by 4 of the girls that had been at that table. She was fighting them off, trying to get out of their hold, but the tall brunette had a good hold on her and wasn't about to let her go anytime soon.

He was about to go to her when that damned baka of a security guard had the nerve to grab his arm. To say that that man had made a mistake was saying it lightly, because the next thing the guard knew, he was on the ground and holding his stomach in pain.

No one grabbed Heero Yuy and got away with it. Even the other pilots knew better then to touch him or go near him when he certainly didn't want it.

He was about to go to her, when the three eldest women that Usagi was with in the beginning, blocked his way, and with great effort the man, Mamoru had too. He recognized one of the women as Dr. S and could only look at her seething because he knew someway or another that all this was her doing.

"Stay away from her 01."

He watched, as she seemed to contemplate him, to see what his reaction would be to such an order like that from her. Of course, they saw nothing. His face was as always as blank as ever. But his eyes, they were so much colder now. So cold that they couldn't seem to hold his stare. Not even Dr. S.

His lips curled, the first expression that they had seen since the fight broke out. And when he spoke, it made them wonder how one so young could invoke absolutely no emotion in his voice. "Do you honestly think I'd listen to you Dr. S?"

He watched as her face remained blank, but in those dark maroon depths he saw her flinch. He inwardly smirked. He watched as the four other girls had stopped trying to drag Usagi away and had stayed to watch the confrontation. He let his eyes stray over to Usagi and he couldn't help but let his eyes soften as he met her own tearful sapphire blue eyes.

"You have no business here, 01. It would be best if you leave."

He let his eyes linger on Usagi a moment longer before he settled his eyes on who he knew as Dr. S. "Hn."

The one with the short blonde hair that he had originally thought to be a man then spoke out. "Just stay the hell away from her boy, if you know what's good for you."

He only gave the woman a momentary glance before smirking slightly. Not even trying to dignify what she had said with a come back. And this only seemed to anger the woman more because of the slight growl that she gave and the way, the other one seemed to try and restrain her from moving.

"She doesn't belong to you Heero. Not in this time. It isn't meant to be."

Heero snapped his head back up quickly as soon as he heard Setsuna speak, the soft words seeming to strike a cord in him. From the outside, he looked to be completely calm, cold, and collected. But inside, the spoken words caused a feeling in him that gave him such chills and feelings of apprehension that he tried so hard to ignore. _She's wrong..._

"So just leave Heero. It's not worth it."

His eyes met Usagi's own and as he saw the emotions that he felt for her mirrored in her own, his fears were immediately put to rest. _We'll make it work... somehow... and it will be worth it._

Dr. S was watching him. Trying to get a reaction from him. But he didn't give her the satisfaction of knowing how her words had affected him. He only gave her a blank look and replied, "You're wrong."

He then looked back to Usagi, while the short blonde haired woman seemed to deem that time necessary to start ranting and to try and throw a punch at him. But he paid it no mind as Usagi started to mouth something to him. She of course knowing that he could read lips.

__

Let it be, Heero-chan. Leave and come get me later. You'll know when.

He could only give a slight nod that no one but her seemed to notice, to indicate that he understood. _Mission accepted. _He let his eyes linger on her a moment longer, before bringing his attention back to the people in front of him. He shook his head at the display that they made.

He brought his eyes back to meet Dr. S and the mask that he had grown so accustomed to wearing only seemed to harden even more as he gazed at the woman. "I'll be back."

And with that he left with no other words, not even glancing back at the surprise that everyone wore on their faces, or to even glance back at the other pilots who seemed to find themselves following him out of the arcade doors.

Just like that, he had walked out of those doors. Had walked away from her. Just because she had told him to. Kami, the power that she had over him. It was unimaginable. He then let a small grin come to his face. He didn't exactly mind though. The power she had over him was power that he would wholeheartedly allow her to have.

He felt the grin fall from his face. His mouth now frowning. There was more to her life than what he had thought. It was blatantly obvious. The way that those onnas had tried so hard to keep them apart. The way that Dr. S was still around was alarming enough. And with what that Mamoru character had said about his Usa-chan being his girlfriend. There was something definitely amiss with this situation.

He felt his hands clench. 

He'd find out soon enough. She would tell him. But right now, he had to bide his time. Just like she had said. This was after all his new mission. His final one. And the costs were too great for him to start acting irrational. He needed a clear head for this. And he needed to wait till his wounds healed.

Because he knew. He knew without a doubt that everything was going to be put on the line. And he would need everything he had to succeed.

~-*-~

"So what do we do?"

This question seemed to ring through all their minds. Yet not one had the answer. There wasn't a real solution. They didn't have a foolproof plan. They didn't have a certain course of action to take. They didn't know what to do.

For once even the normally resourceful and brainy Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury didn't have the answer.

They were all sitting around the room in the Hikawa Shrine. Their faces set in frowns and looks of contemplation. All 8 of them watched as their Prince seemed to lose it for a moment and punched the wall causing Rei to look up at him sharply. But he paid it no mind as he began to talk furiously. His normally aloof and calm expression gone.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Setsuna? Why didn't you tell us of her past? If you did we could have avoided this for Kami's sake!" He fixed his sharp dark blue eyes at her, and the stare seemed to bore through her.

She sighed. "And how do you suppose we could have done that?" Not at all affected by his glare.

All the cards had finally been laid down. No more secrets kept. Everyone knew of what was on the line now. They were all finally informed of the dangers that could keep them from their peaceful kingdom that was to come. The kingdom that might not come to be if they didn't take swift and decisive actions.

Mamoru cried out in exasperation, running his hands through his hair. His jaw still sore, actually he seemed to be sore all over from the earlier fight.

"I don't know!" And in all truths, he didn't have a clue on what to do. Having your world just turned upside down on you tend to make you lose yourself. And that was what was happening. He was losing it. At the time that he needed more than ever to be controlled and strong.

He breathed out deeply. Trying to compose himself. But ever since seeing his Usako with that boy, he had just lost himself. Didn't she know that she was his world? Without her, he was lost. He was... _alone_.

At that thought, his mood seemed to become subdued. The true extent of what was on the line making it even more of a reality to him. The fight, no war had barely even started and he already felt like he was losing.

After that boy had left the arcade, everyone seemed to all breathe a small sigh of relief. But his parting words were all ringing clear in their ears. _I'll be back._ And with the conviction that he had said it in, they knew that he would be. That's why they had to prepare themselves. But prepare themselves how? This boy was no youma. They couldn't just vanquish him.

No... this boy only held his Usako's heart. The most important thing in the world. Her heart. It belonged to that boy.

This knowledge that he tried so hard to deny was eating at him. The reasons as to why she always held herself back from him finally made sense. It was because she had nothing to give to him since she had already given it to another. And knowing this hurt. It hurt more than he cared to admit.

He finally sat down with a thud, ignoring the pain that had shot through him from his injuries. His head immediately going to his hands. _Kami... why Usako, why?_

All 8 senshi watched the range of emotions that had gone through Mamoru. Their hearts going to him at the truly broken hearted expression he wore. Yet none of them went to comfort him. 

How exactly do you comfort a man that has just realized that the love of his life, his everything didn't consider him the love of her life or her everything?

~-*-~

"You'd give up everything, everything for this boy?!" Luna sputtered out in rage, yet her remark earned her nothing more than an amused glance. "What is wrong with you Usagi?"

Usagi gave her a small glance of annoyance. "Nothing, Luna. Just leave me alone will you."

"Usagi!! You can't..." 

"No Luna!" Usagi suddenly shouted in anger. "You're the one that can't just do this to me! It's my life and I'll live it anyway I want to. I've done my duty as Sailor Moon and completed it. That's the only thing that I have agreed to doing since the beginning. I didn't agree to be the Princess. I didn't agree to becoming Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. I didn't agree to doing anything else but to protect those innocents from the youmas! Nothing more, nothing less! So leave me be, Luna!!"

She turned her head sharply and put her back to the cat. Signifying that this was the end of the conversation. At least for now...

Luna huffed and glared at her in anger. "This isn't over, Usagi." And with that said, she quickly left the room via the window, but not before hearing Usagi's last comment.

"No, it isn't Luna. It's far from over."

~-*-~

"So who would have thought that Perfect Soldier boy, Heero Yuy had a girlfriend?" Duo asked good naturedly, trying to keep the mood in the room light. And like an after thought, he added with a laugh, "and all this time I thought he had a thing for Relena."

Quatre flushed slightly at Duo's comment since he had also thought the same thing. He then cleared his throat. "Well, Heero was always one to prove us wrong."

Only a grunt from Wufei signaled that he was actually listening to the conversation. His dark eyes seeming to focus on something outside the window. "Yuy seems to also have a tendency on doing almost everything the hard way, his own way."

All 4 of them could only shake their heads at the comment seeing as the circumstances and situation right now proved just how right Wufei's comment had been.

"You got that right Wu-man." Duo replied, grinning despite the seriousness of the comment.

And as anticipated, a small spat erupted between the two as Duo had once more gotten under Wufei's skin.

Trowa could only mentally shake his head at the display as his thoughts went back to the earlier scenes in the arcade. The golden-haired girl and Heero had a history that they didn't seem to know about, but that wasn't surprising. They knew next to nothing of Heero's past.

And Heero had called that dark green haired woman, Dr. S. And she had known that he was pilot 01 as well. He hadn't known that there was another doctor/scientist. He thought that there were only 5. But if that woman was one, then that meant that there was a 6th pilot.

But what was most surprising was how the girl's friends had reacted. They were surprised... which was understandable, but the anger that he had seen clearly etched in their features as they had looked upon Heero had startled him. The way they seemed to look at Heero like a threat... a threat that they needed to get rid of fast. 

Heero needed to watch his back. Because for some reason or another, he had the feeling that those girls weren't exactly normal. There was something unreadable and wrong about them.

He needed answers. And there was only one person he knew that could provide it for them. 

"We need to talk to Heero."

And just like that. All activities and noise from the room had been silenced as the other 3 could only look at Trowa in surprise.

~-*-~

The unending silence started to annoy her after a while. She wasn't used to being in such quiet conditions. It made her uncomfortable, so she had to end it. If not for them, but for her sanity. "We have to do something. There must be something that we can do." Minako said in absolute conviction, finally breaking the silence that had hung over them.

"What else can we do? We tried talking to Odango... but her being Odango didn't listen to a word we said." Rei replied annoyed. 

Their earlier meeting with Usagi still had her in a foul mood. It had not gone well at all. She had just sat there as if she was some sort of doll. Her face blank and uncaring. Nothing that was said even affected her. It was as if she was unseeing and deaf. And after a while they had all gotten fed up. So they had taken her home, ensuring that that boy was nowhere in sight before they did so.

"I still can't believe that she was trained to be a Gundam Pilot. It just doesn't seem..." Makoto seemed at a lost of words to complete her sentence. Wracking her brain for the word that she was looking for.

"Usagi." Ami supplied. "It doesn't seem Usagi."

Makoto snapped her fingers in agreement, her mouth set in a scowl.

"It doesn't matter what it seems like. The Usagi that you've known for 2 years isn't Usagi. It was a facade. A person that she made up for you. So disregard it." Setsuna said softly, but her words seeming to hit them all hard.

The person that they had thought to know so well... they actually didn't know at all.

"So what happens now?"

Their heads all snapped to the new voice and found her in the form of a black cat looking at all of them from the door, the setting sun behind her made her small figure look foreboding. "Luna!"

She nodded her head at them and assessed them all. "So what happens now?" She repeated once more.

They all looked away. Hotaru then answered for them. "We don't know."

Michiru then clarified. "We don't have a permanent solution. All we know is that we have to keep them apart. But even that we're unsure on how to do."

"We'll take the necessary precautions first. Then we'll take it from there." Luna replied, looking at them as if to look for an objection.

Setsuna then nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. She is to never be left alone. Starting tomorrow morning, one of us must always be with her. And another to always be watching from afar. Always. We'll rotate the shifts. Then we'll see what happens."

Ami looked at them concerned. "Are you sure that's wise? We'll only ostracize her even more."

Luna looked back at her sharply, reflecting on her earlier conversation with Usagi. "We have no other choice. She can no longer be reasoned with. What must be done must be done."

"For the future Crystal Tokyo." Haruka inserted.

"For Chibi-Usa." Hotaru added.

They all nodded their heads, then they all looked at the one that hadn't spoken throughout the whole thing. The one that hadn't paid them any mind. The one that had yet to agree to them. The one that was currently staring at them with an unreadable expression. 

Mamoru.

~-*-~

Heero had been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. But he knew that it had only been a few hours if the sun setting at the open doors to the balcony to his right was any indication to that. The talking that was happening next door seemed to have died down and he could tell with what he could hear that they were planning on talking to him soon.

He wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He had talked way too much this day than he would normally do. And he had enough with talking.

And of course, he had had just enough with waiting.

He got up slowly, his mind finally made up. He was going to see her. See her now.

He normally wasn't this impatient. But when it came to her. Everything changed. To him, nothing but her seemed to matter. 

He crept silently to the balcony and assessed the jump to the ground. It wasn't that far. He'd make it. He jumped down just in time to hear his door open and to hear Duo's loud exclamation. "Now, where the hell did he go?!"

~-*-~

He looked around the area. Assessing it. Trying to look for anything that could be considered out of the ordinary. But most of all trying to see if any of those onnas had actually thought to stand guard around Usagi's home... and apparently they hadn't.

He inwardly grinned at their apparent lapse of judgment. They must have thought that he didn't know where she lived. They just made it so much more easier on him.

But he still didn't let his guard down. His senses were still sharply in tuned with everything around him. Not wanting in any way to let himself slip or to let himself make a mistake. He couldn't afford that now. Not when his goal was clearly within his reach. Not when he was this close.

He looked up from his hiding place, just in time to see her come out to her balcony. Her face calm and collected, but the emotions that he could clearly see in her eyes showed just how not calm and collected she was. 

She was hurting... and he was partly at fault with that. He knew that. He wouldn't sugar coat it. His presence had caused her just as much happiness as it did pain. And he could only hope that the happiness far outweighed the pain.

He looked around once more to ensure that no one else was around and as he saw nothing, he nodded his head and prepared himself to step out.

And as he stepped out and saw her quickly turn her head to see him, their different shades of blue eyes clashing, her face seeming to brighten and a huge smile erupting from her lips. He couldn't help but realize once more, how truly beautiful she was and how she meant absolutely everything to him. 

He watched entranced as her smile seemed to widen even more and a small laugh erupted from her lips, her eyes sparkling.

__

Absolutely everything...

~-*-~


End file.
